Kuromori
The Eighth Colossus, nicknamed Kuromori, is a major antagonist from the video game Shadow of the Colossus. It is the eighth boss encountered in the game and a vessel for the essence of Dormin. History Past Kuromori and the other sixteen Colossi were created by Lord Emon to contain the fragmented essence of the defeated evil Dormin. He set them all to wander the Forbidden Lands, destroying anyone who comes their way, so that Dormin could never be resurrected. ''Shadow of the Colossus'' When a young man named Wander trespasses in the Forbidden Lands and asks the disembodied spirit of Dormin to resurrect his deceased lover Mono, Dormin agrees under the condition that Wander kill all of the sixteen colossi (tricking Wander into releasing his essence so he may be reborn). Wander agrees, and sets off. Kuromori is found in a coliseum-like structure to the southeast. It will be lurking in the center of this structure. When it sees Wander, it will begin firing powerful energy projectiles at him that are capable of dealing serious damage. Additionally, the projectiles leave behind a toxic smoke after they strike, making the area temporarily deadly. Wander must provoke the colossus and lure it, causing it to scale the interior walls of the structure in an attempt to reach Wander or gain a better shooting spot. Wander must find a way to allude it, then use his bow and arrow to shoot its legs and cripple it. Doing this will result in Kuromori falling onto its back and becoming temporarily stunned; the higher the fall, the longer Kuromori remains stunned. It is then that Wander must climb down the structure to the colossus to begin stabbing the two sigils located on its underside. Eventually, Kuromori will wake back up and flip over, causing Wander to have to repeat the process. After the sigils are stabbed, Kuromoril will collapse and die, releasing the fragmented essence of Dormin contained within its body. This fragmental part of Dormin will bring Wander back to the Shrine of Worship, where he will be prepared to face his next foe. It will later combine with the other fifteen parts to form Dormin, who will possess Wander and later be banished by Lord Emon. Kuromori's corpse can be seen as the credits roll. Gallery Images Kuromori 3.jpg Kuromori2.png KuromoriCharging.jpg tumblr lyfchqtVoG1r3d55uo1 400.gif|Kuromori charging its energy blast. 8 - Kuromori.jpg Kuromori 5.jpg|Early design model Kuromori 7.jpg|Concept art KuromoriHD.jpg Videos Shadow of the Colossus Kuromori Boss Fight - 8th Colossus (PS3 1080p) Trivia *Kuromori is the first of the four colossi that uses a ranged attack. However, it is the only long-range attacker whose projectiles leave a cloud of damaging gas that lingers for quite some time. This gas covers a fairly large area and can drain Wander's health quickly if he remains in it for long. *When Kuromori walks, it leaves burn-like marks into the ground and sides of the coliseum. *In the game's PlayStation 4 remaster, a gold trophy called "Grounded Scaler" can be obtained for killing Kuromori before it can flip back on its feet for the first time. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Team ICO Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Magic Category:Fragmental Category:Force of Nature Category:Evil Creation Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Animals Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fighters Category:Nameless Category:Symbolic Category:Immortals Category:Ferals Category:Guardians Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Posthumous Category:Wrathful Category:Elementals